Kari's plan and TK's secret
by digitalfan97
Summary: This is the story of how Kari gets help trying to get TK notice her as a woman. i do not own digimon or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kari's plan and Tk's secret**_

**I'm sorry if this is bad. it's my first fan-fiction so i'm new at this please review.**

Chapter 1:

five years have past since the battle with MaloMyotismon and Kari, TK, Davis, and Yolie are in grade twelve. Cody is in grade nine. Ken, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe are all in college. Kari lies on her bed. Kari is studying for her math test tomorrow the door opens to show Gatomon walking in with some chips. "watcha reading Kari?" Gatomon asks. "I've got a big math test tomorrow so i need to study?" Kari replies. "I don't see why you need to study you and Yolie got the highest grades in your entire school." "it's so i can get good enough grades to get into a good college." Kari explained. "well it seems pointless to me your smart enough, to smart." Gatomon teased. "well, there is another reason i'm studying so hard." Kari said with a slight blush. "oh, you're trying to make yourself smarter for TK aren't you." Gatomon realized. "the only problem is he doesn't seem to notice me anymore he's always hanging with his friends."Kari sighed. "well why don't you doll your self up for him, maybe that will get TK to notice you." Gatomon joked knowing Kari's shyness. Kari's blush grew till it was as red as Tentomon's back. "i-i can't do that." Kari studded. "why Kari you're a pretty girl you should show your body a little." "b-but what if TK rejects me." Kari said nervously. Gatomon gets up and smacks Kari in the face. "why did you- -Kari trust me here if TK were to reject you he would be crazy you know this, you and him have always shared something special!" Gatomon argued. "even if you are right I've got nothing to wear for such an occasion." Kari defended. "then it's settled tomorrow after school me and you are going clothes shopping." Gatomon said ending the conversation.

**So how was that please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day after school. "where the hell is Gatomon she said she would meet up with me after school?" Kari hissed. "Kari! sorry were late." Gatomon yelled from a distance. "WE?" Kari asked herself. "Kari, look who i brought." Gatomon said. "hey Kari long time no see." said Sora. "it's nice to see you again"said Biyomon. "no offence but, what are you guys doing here?" Kari said. "Gatomon said you're going to need some help getting TK to notice you as a woman." Sora replied. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled. "Kari, its ok, trust me, when i was your age i would have gave anything for someone to help me get Matt to notice me... and look now me and him are engaged to be married." Sora said in a happy tone. "well i guess " Kari said nervously. "perfect the lets go laddies ." said Matt pulling his car up to the side walk. "Matt!" said the startled Kari " why are you here, Matt " said Gatomon "wait you didn't invite him Gatomon " Kari said surprised. "we did, sorry but none of us have a car now do we."said Sora and Biyomon "come on before the mall closes." Matt called. "we better get in before he leaves us here again." said Biyomon "so, why are you guys coming anyways?" Kari asked. "well in mine and Biyomon's case were here to help you pick out a perfect outfit to impress TK." Sora explained. "as for me i think TK really needs to let his emotions out a little hes constantly bottling up his emotions pus i figured you guys would rather a drive to the mall and home than to bus it." Matt replied. "thank you so much." Kari said happily.

* * *

**Tell me is it to short. Will TK notice Kari. What will the perfect outfit look like. will Matt be able to tolerate shopping with the girls find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At the mall. "what about this one?" Biyomon said holding up a big bird costume. "Biyomon human boy aren't attracted to bird outfits." Gatomon laughed. "fine then lets see your suggestion Gatomon " Biyomon shot back. "tada." Gatomon said holding up sexy cat outfit. "i'm not wearing that to school Gatomon!" Kari yelled to Gatomon "but maybe this one." Kari said holding up an outfit like the one she was wearing. "Kari we already know outfits like that don't catch TK eye so as a future fashion designer i suggest this one. it shows enough cleavage but not to much and it will bring out your eyes a little bit." Sora said. "I don't know." Kari hesitated. "Kari do you know how i got Matt to notice me. I started dressing differently and did the things he likes to do. so just give it a try ok Kari " Sora said. "fine but i still don't like it." Kari said finally. "now for jewelry i'm thinking of that nice charm bracelet he made you, when you guys were kids with a nice heart shaped necklace." Sora said. "this should be interesting." Gatomon said whilst they walked to the cash register. "Finally, you guys are done." Matt said with relief "sorry we couldn't grab the perfect dress in two seconds honey " Sora huffed. "come on we got to get Kari home." Matt said. "wait we still got places to got Matt " Sora explained. "What!? It's already 9:45 all the shops are closing and Kari's parents will worry." Matt stated. "well why don't we have her spend the night at our place." Sora suggested forgetting that Kari is right next to her. "What about her parents plus where is she going to sleep. surly you don't want her sleeping on the couch." "ugh" Kari was about to speak but then got interrupted "she and Gatomon can have your and Gabumon's bedroom and you two can share the couch." Sora said. "What! you expect me to sleep on the couch with Gabumon." Matt yelled in front of everyone on the side walk. "guys, Tai is expecting me home since he is watching me for the month while our parents are out of town for a second honeymoon but thanks for the offer." Kari finally said. "ok everyone in the car now so we can go-" -**_BRING_** Matt started but was interrupted by Kari's phone. "hello." Kari answered. "hey lil sis, watcha doing out so late." said Tai in an odd tone. "are you drunk Tai " Kari asked never seeing or hearing of her brother drinking. "how did you know, it was me, and i'm not drunk. puking sounds could be heard from Tai through the phone. "here let me see that." Matt said grabbing the phone. "Tai it's Matt, me and Sora are going to have Kari stay with us for the night, you're to drunk to watch her, ok." Matt explained to Tai "sure thanks buddy-bud-bud." "ok its settled your staying with us for the night." Matt told Kari "you can borrow some of my pajamas, and we have some extra tooth brushes in the bathroom. we don't think its a good idea for you to see your brother as drunk as he is right now.

* * *

_**So was that better please remeber to review**_


	4. Chapter 4

I have take all the review into mind and i have adjusted accordingly.

* * *

Chapter 4

Matt wakes up to the smell of burnt curry in the morning.

"honey, I told you before you cant cook." Matt called out.

"excuse me, Matt." Kari said from the kitchen where she was attempting to make food.

"Oh Kari, I didn't know it was you." Matt apologized.

"yea, i know i suck at cooking. i was hoping to make you guys a thank you breakfast but i kinda messed up." Kari explained.

"don't worry about it but your gonna need some cooking lessons if you want to catch TK's eye." Matt said.

"what do you mean?" Kari asked.

"haven't you heard the saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'?" Matt asked.

"my school doesn't have a cooking program so how am i to learn?" Kari asked.

"well, Mimi is in in a culinary program at her college why don't you ask her." Matt suggested.

"OK thanks Matt, by the way could you drive me home, i wanna check up on Tai." Kari asked.

"sure just let me get dressed."

an hour later.

"thanks for the ride Matt." Kari called from the Kamiya apartment.

"Tai were ho- holy crap." Kari said.

"What the hell happened to the apartment?" Gatomon asked.

The apartment was completely destroyed. beer cans and bottles everywhere, Tv gone, Gatomon's and Nico's litter was scattered in the kitchen, and Tai was on the floor while Agumon was trying to clean up before they got home.

"Agumon, what happened here?" Kari asked.

"and where is the TV?" Gatomon asked as well.

"well me, Tai, and his friends were drunk and having a party as for the TV i passed out early so i don't know." Agumon replied.

"but judging how every one is gone im suspecting the cops came by." Agumon said.

"Tai, wake up now!" Kari yelled while shaking him.

"Wh-what?" Tai managed to say through his hangover.

"I wont tell mom and dad but don't have any more parties and your gonna have to buy us a new TV." Kari told him.

"fine, thanks Kari." Tai said.

"now i'm got to get ready for school, do you need the washroom?" Kari asked.

"no, i'm good." Tai replied.

Half an hour later. Kari walks out of her bedroom in her brand new outfit.

"damn, whats with the new outfit Kari." Tai said.

"do you like it?" Kari asked spinning around.

"to be honest its a little to revealing." Tai answered.

"what do you mean you cant see anything." Kari said.

"we can talk about it later but i got to get to school, OK Tai." Kari said running out of the apartment.

later at school. many boys were whistling at Kari's new look. Davis just stood next to TK with his jaw drooped.

"hey, TK." Kari greeted.

"Hey Kari, nice look but its a little revealing don't you think." TK greeted back.

"your sounding like Tai." Kari said.

"well that would be because we're right." TK said.

"are you crazy Ts, you look fantastic Kari." Davis said.

"i think her old outfit looked more appropriate." TK said before leaving for class.

'ugh, well this didn't work as we planned.' Kari thought.

'i bet Kari dressed like this to impress me.' Davis thought to himself.

* * *

So what do you guys think now is it a little easier to read.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long guys I've been dealing with a lot of family and friends issues but next time ill try to post sooner_

* * *

__Chapter: 5

Kari was starring out the window next to wear she sat at school in her hot pink sundress and all she could think about was TK. 'Well he never said he didn't like it but he didn't seem to fall for it like the other boys' Kari sighed.

'Kari must really like me if she wore a dress like that just for me!' Davis convinced himself

The school bell rang and Kari ran faster than an In-Training digimon at lunch time.

She ran to her locker and just as quickly out of the school yard and into an old friend.

"Ow, did i just get hit by a bus!?" said the familiar voice.

"Mimi, is that you?" Kari asked trying to stand and not rip her dress

"Kari, are you trying to kill someone? Mimi asked standing up. "By the way nice dress."

"Thank you, Mimi, and actually the reason for me running is i didn't want to miss the train to your house." Kari explained.

"oh, really?" lets walk and talk" said Mimi. " so why were you looking for me?". "well long story short, i need some cooking lessons from you Kari explained".

"oh, let me guess is this for TK". Mimi says with a wide grin upon her face.

Kari blushed beat red, "what makes you think that this is for TK?"

" well considering you two have always had a connection, even though you try to hide you're feelings we all have seen you blushing towards him. plus Matt and Sora has told me everything" Mimi says while giggling to her self.

"UGH", "I'm so going to kill them", Kari thought to her self.

"Now come on if we don't hurry Palmon will burn down my kitchen."

Kari's P.O.V.

When we entered Mimi's house the place was covered with pitch black smoke and all that could be heard is the fire alarm.

"Mimi, Welcome back!" Palmon said in a happy tone and a smile on her face.

"Palmon, what happened in here?" I asked curiously trying not to choke to death while looking for a window.

"Me, Tentomon, and Gatomon where trying to make some cookies." Palmon explained

"Wait what, Gatomon and Tentomon are here?" I asked even more curiously while Mimi grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran for the kitchen.

Mimi, Palmon and I had just reached the kitchen to see Izzy had already put out the flames.

"Izzy? Ok WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I asked very getting very flustered.

"Well There is no use hiding it any more, you see Kari when i moved back to japan a couple years ago me and Izzy went out for dinner to catch up and one thing let to another and now we're dating." she explained in one breath.

"In fact we live together." Izzy explained further giving Mimi a peck on the lips.

I was completely speechless and couldn't for the life of me figure out how to respond.

"Sorry i didn't tell you, Kari." Gatomon apologized as i cleaned the black dust from her white coat.

"wait you knew, Gatomon?" me and Mimi asked in unison.

"yes, we digimon share just about everything" Tentomon chimed in.

"Guys can we please clean this kitchen first then help Kari with her lessons?" Izzy plainly asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

TK and Davis were walking home after just finishing Their basket ball game.

"So TK, what did you think of the way Kari dressed today?" Davis asked trying to brake the silence.

"What do you mean?" TK asked confused

"she was wearing a dress today, you cant tell me you didn't notice it, it stood out like crazy!" Davis said.

"sorry, i didn't notice anything difference." TK said with his signature smile.

"I find it funny how you were the keeper of the crest of hope yet you, yourself are hopeless." Davis poked fun. "If you don't smarten up you'll never get a girlfriend."

"well i don't want one." TK stated and the conversation slowly died

* * *

"OK time to take the chicken out." Mimi ordered to her three students (Kari, Gatomon, and Palmon)

The trio did as they were told and prepared to finish their dishes.

"now we put on our sauces right?" Kari asked.

"Correct Kari, looks like someone was paying attention." Mimi said

They poured their sauces onto their chicken and finished off with their own sides.

"Ok, time for us three judges to taste the food."

One at a time everyone presented their food to Izzy, Tentomon and Mimi for judging.

"I made chicken Parmesan with my special sardine sauce and french fries." Gatomon said happily.

"sauce is a little strong" Mimi chocked.

"But these fries are prodigious." Izzy said loving the fries.

"What are your thoughts Tentomon?" Gatomon asked.

"i find that the chicken is cooked just right." Tentomon said

"So a 2/3" the judges stated. "you pass."

"here's my food." Palmon stated. "My chicken Parmesan is sided with a nice fruit salad.

"well first your chicken is over cooked and is way to dry." mimi said

"your sauce is a little cold and i can still taste the can it came from but i do like the spices u put in."

"your fruit salad is great, nice and colorful." said Tentomon

"1-1/2 / 3

"and last but certainly not least lets see what Kari has for us." Mimi said very excited

"here you go." Kari said very nervous

"um, Kari what spices did u put in this sauce its amazing"

"r-really" Kari stuttered

"yeah, this is way prodigious and your penne noodles are nicely cooked"

"and your chicken is also cooked perfectly."

"3/3" they said all together

* * *

Again I'm really sorry this chapter took so long and ill try not to slack off again


End file.
